A Place In Time
by jatetilltheend
Summary: Mainly a Doctor/River story with many appearances of Susan Foreman. Chapter 3 features Sarah Jane Smith. The Doctor will be seen in many of his incarnations though most often we will meet the 11th. Complete for now because life is too busy right now. Might write some more when I get the chance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I haven't written in a very long time, so this might seem very rushed, though I really hope it is not. I am sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes for I am not a native English speaker. I had the idea while riding a train home. I hope you'll enjoy! Comments are very much appreciated. If you have any ideas tell me and I'll take them all into consideration!_

_Enjoy! _

'WHAT?' Screamed the very amused Doctor. 'You want to name her WHAT?' Doctor felt his world spinning. He was looking at his and River's daughter in shock.

'Susan, why is that supposed to be a strange name?' Sarah, their daughter asked with a surprise. 'Spoilers' he answered her silently. He paced around the room admiring the little girl in his daughter's arms, his granddaughter, Susan, future Susan Foreman. He stood in the corner of a small room in the Hospital of the ultimate Schism. River approached him gently ' So, 1100 and finally you get a granddaughter, must admit you look quite young' she winked at him, he almost let slip that he knew their granddaughter very well in the future, or past, depends how you look at it, 'you look pretty good yourself Mrs. Song, for a 300 year old Lady' he gently squeezed her hand, slightly distracted. They both approached Sarah with little Susan in her arms. 'So where is Doug?' River asked.' as the Doctor smiled admiringly at the small creature, Time Lady, in front of him. ' Oh, he will be back from a mission to Raxacoricofallapatorius soon, they had some troubles with Slytheens, nothing serious' She smiled 'Can't wait to tell grandma Amy she's a great grandma now' River tried to contain her laughter at the thought of her mom receiving the news, being only over 30 years old. Doctor thought of Susan, how she suddenly appeared in the life of an old _looking_ man.

He heard a snap and a familiar smell of a time vortex, he knew something was about to happen, only he didn't know he was just about to meet his future.

'Hello, are you the Doctor?' a teenage girl approached him as he sat on a bench in the park, God he felt old, done with chasing the monsters he thought, little did he know this was just the beginning of many adventures that would eventually lead him to meet the grandmother of this girl., the love of his life.

He stared, a little startled at the young girl ' Do I look like one ?' he asked 'As a medical doctor in the '60s ? no, as my grandfather Doctor, yes you do' she took out a blue notebook, much similar to her mothers in the shape of the TARDIS. Doctor's eyes beamed at the sight of the shape of his spaceship, home. ' Who are you?' Doctor asked her, inviting her to sit beside him. ' My name's Susan, Susan Foreman' she smiled 'and you, dear, are my grandfather' she pointed at him.

Whole life flashed in front of Doctor's eyes, 'but, but I haven't even had children!' he said, amused ' oh, but you will, in the future' she smiled broadly ' Shhh! do not tell me my future! besides I am old, who would want an old chap like me' she chuckled. ' Oh, there is this one woman, lovely but shh…spoilers' she shushed the man. "spoilers?' he raised an eyebrow 'okay kiddo, I don't know who on Earth you are, it's hard for me to believe you're my granddaughter but you're most definitively Time Lord, although,' he smelled her 'you smell a little bit human.. and BLONDE!, have you regenerated already?' Looking at the short brown hair on the girls head, she nodded 'Yea, when I was 70, now I am kinda trapped in teenage body, however that sounds interesting, especially in the '60s Earth, the Beatles, Rolling Stones, Moon Landing, this stuff.. FUN!' The Doctor glared at her 'You mean that you're-' 'Staying with you, yes.' she cut in his sentence. The Doctor sighed.

'Dad! you're not listening again!' The Doctor snapped out of his memories. 'Yes dear? You were saying?'. River rolled his eyes, knowing her husband was lost somewhere in his mind. ' Sarah asked you when will we go to see our parents' the Doctor smiled ' As soon as you'll get out of the hospital, I can't wait to see Amy and Rory's faces, With our family believe they'll be able to meet their great great great great…' 'Shut up dad' Sarah rolled her eyes, cradling little girl in her arms. ' So much like your mother, and grandmother and..' he whined and his women rolled their eyes.

'Sweetie, I think it is time for us to leave, Doug is going to come any second, let's give them some privacy, he'll meet his daughter, that is one hell of an experience'. The Doctor approached Sarah ' Can I hold her for a second?' he asked shyly ' Of course, daddy, you're her grand-' '-father' he finished for her, smiling. He reached out his hands and tugged the little body to his own, kissing her forehead he whispered gently 'You will be amazing sweetie, but a little bit too hard on the ole man you know?' He gave Susan back to his daughter, sighing at the future and the circumstances in which they will part, or they had parted, it was hard to say, another person with whom he meets in the wrong order ' Bye sweetie' River said and kissed her daughter. The 'old' couple entwined their hands together and left the room. The Doctor sighed.' Something's troubling you sweetie, I can see that, aren't you happy?' River asked the Doctor, concerned.' Spoilers River, I can't tell you, not yet, I need some time to process, ok?' When they got the message on the psychic paper to come to the Hospital they feared the worst, Doctor giggled when he remembered River's terrified face when they entered the hospital, hysterically asking where her daughter had been placed. 'Now what?' she eyed him suspiciously 'I just remembered your face as we entered the hospital' he couldn't contain his laughter anymore, as they entered the TARDIS parked outside the hospital. She winced 'I thought something happened, OKAY?' she slapped him gently on the butt. ' Oi! kinky! Don't use your tricks to distract me woman! I am processing here' he pointed to his head. She smiled and approached the console' So where to now, Sweetie?' she asked him gently 'I don't know, let the TARDIS decide' he ran a hand through his hair. The TARDIS hummed gently as the dematerialized. The Doctor closed his eyes.

~'But I want to go to school! School on the planet ZXUY45 was so much fun!' Susan argued with an old, gray haired men.

'Susan, we're on Earth now! They don't know that aliens exist! We ARE alien to them!'

'But they look Time Lord, meaning I will look human to them! Come on grandfather we can't just sit here all the time, either I go to school or we travel in the TARDIS' she whined, knowing the Doctor didn't want to leave the Earth.

'Okay! stubborn child, just don't be too brilliant, they will sense that something is wrong'.

Susan ran out to the old man and hugged him tightly, grabbed his hand and ran out of the TARDIS, 'Susan! please slow down! I am not getting any younger! I can't run that fast!'

'Oh, you're such a bore in this incarnation, but I love you anyways' She smiled at his frowned face 'So I regenerate before I meet you?' he said a little bit sad ' A pity, I like this face, though the body is tired. Now, now, let's go child, we have got to get you into school' he said, supporting himself a little bit on a cane.

He felt River put her head on his arm. 'Sweetie, can you please tell me what's wrong? you don't seem to be happy to have a granddaughter' "River' through his gritted teeth ' please stop bugging me right now' he said angry, though with an apologetic look in his eyes. Melody Pond was taken aback by his sudden outburst, it saddened her that on such a beautiful day the Doctor decided to be a jerk to both her and her daughter.

Doctor caressed his temples as River left the console room.

As he made sure that no one was around him, he began to speak to the TARDIS 'why wouldn't you tell me then Sexy, eh? I always wondered where she came from, even doubted she was my granddaughter and you never showed me …well how could you..' The doctor looked up and could swear he heard TARDIS hum a delicate 'spoilers', the gentle noise filled the room, calming the Doctor's nerves, little did he know that his wife heard his monologue and that she decided to investigate.

'So, how was school?' Doctor asked Susan as she entered the TARDIS, handful of books. 'Oh, it was lovely grandfather, not like the future schools though, less physics, more history but I liked that.. you know I like history' she smiled 'especially seen with my own eyes'.

The old man chuckled, despite himself and his suspicions, he had grown fond of the girl, she brought a smile to his life. He hated the moments she left for school and left him alone. ' You know, it's not like you have to attend school. I am very proud you do, but you already have the knowledge', 'Oh grandfather, I've got job to do there, I know what I am doing' She winked at him.

_He wondered about the girls grandmother, his wife? how would he even get involved with a woman. Was she as playful as her granddaughter? did she also have brown hair and eyes? or was she completely different?_

'I'm leaving for classes! See you in the evening!' As Susan left, she smiled to herself. She knew that today her teachers would follow her and their journey will begin, the journey leading her grandfather into meeting his future wife…In the far future, and much to her content, she knew nothing more of the future, her life would finally begin, her journey into the unknown.

'River?' the Doctor stumbled around his ship, finally finding her emerging from the bathroom, her wet strands of hair gently falling down to her arms. Her robe enveloped her tightly, showing her curves. She passed him and went straight to bed, tugging herself into the covers. The Doctor knew she was mad, he was scared of mad River. 'So' he started ' console room for me tonight, isn't it?' he said sadly. 'you can sleep here if you like, just.. don't try anything, I am not in the mood unless you tell me what's going on' she pouted. It was unlike her to pout, usually she just took the action, but she needed somewhere to start.

The Doctor got into bed, closed his eyes, breathing deeply he tried to fall into the slumber.

Two shocked schoolteachers fell inside the TARDIS, their eyes wide open.

'Close the door Susan' the Doctor ordered, she obeyed. She knew what was coming next, he would take off, wanting to leave them somewhere in different time, but he wouldn't, he never could, after all, even behind the façade, he was a good man, no matter how harsh he could be. The Doctor began playing with the controls, the TARDIS made its signature noise and soon they all felt slight bump.

'We've landed' the Doctor stated

'Landed? So you mean we've moved? We couldn't have moved!' Ian said

'Take a look for yourself' the Doctor chuckled, proud of himself, he loved impressing humans, and this was the first time he took one for a ride.

Ian and Barbara left the TARDIS, Susan and Doctor following

'YOU. ...HERE' Susan angrily whispered to her grandfather after reading his thoughts. He didn't mean to, however he decided to play a little with their minds, letting them think so.

However, soon, all he remembered was being caught by savages.

Someone let them out of the 'jail', he only caught a glimpse of blonde, slightly curly hair, as the woman disappeared into the bushes.

He sat straight up, pointing at River 'IT WAS YOU!'

'What now?' she moaned being awaken from a very deep dream. 'Let me sleep' she mumbled into the pillow. 'River, listen to me, this is important. I am going to tell you why I was so cross earlier'. She opened her eyes, curiosity winning over sleepiness.

'I already met Susan, long time ago. In my first incarnation. I was a young man, imprisoned in old man's body, quite unlike now, and one day she just appeared, knew all about me, she even knew my name, that's how I knew she was a family, There were days I had doubts, we had our adventures, she was the one who got me moving, saving the universe, you see.. I was really old and tired, I even was unable to run' he chuckled, River raised an eyebrow 'now That _is_ hard to imagine' she smiled and nodded, urging him to continue 'At first we traveled with her two school teachers, she insisted on going to an Earth school' he closed his eyelids and pursued his lips, remembering young Susan, going to school every morning 'I guess she knew they'd follow her eventually, she had it all planned out, reminds me of someone' he looked directly into her eyes' and one day they just appeared on an old junkyard, where the TARDIS was placed, they heard Susan call my name from inside, and they fell inside out blue box' River looked intently at him, taking every single word in 'then we went to the prehistoric times, I wanted to scare them, pretended to have every intention of leaving them there' River tried to frown 'you were one mean man back then, should've met you, that could be interesting' he smiled 'now this is where it gets interesting.. You HAVE met me back then River.. you freed us from the _jail_ that those savages had thrown us in, I saw you rushing off to the bushes..I just remembered' he sighed.. 'River I need you to go back in time and free us' he said in a very serious tone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

First of all I am incredibly sorry for not posting anything for such a long time. Second of all I am sorry if this chapter disappoints you and for possible grammar/spelling mistakes as English is not my first language. Third of all, I'm trying to think of some interesting timey wimey things but I'm on writers block right now and I've rarely ever done any multi-parters so bare with me. I still hope you will enjoy it!

Allons-y!

'Now sweetie? We've got all time and space, and you want me to get out of bed?' He looked at her with pleading eyes ' okay, okay, just let me get dressed more appropriately' she kissed his face. 'Thank you' he whispered. The Doctor went to the console room, gently caressing his temples as he sat in a chair waiting for his wife to join him and analyzing his life and the moment he might've met River.

'So' he heard River say as she slowly walked, or more like _danced_ her way around the TARDIS 'Do you like it?' She asked as she flirtatiously swirled two meters away from him showing him a very delicate, almost see-through beige dress and sandals. He smiled at the sight and admired his wife. 'Sure I do' he quirked his eyebrow suggestively ' Oh no sweetie, we've got job to do' she turned her back to him walking to the console to set the coordinates 'so, what's the time and place sweetie?' she asked him. His face dropped slightly as he walked to the console.

'River, now.. you're going to.. to see another me' he muttered under his breath 'What? are you old and grumpy?' River joked as she closed the distance between them, she was now fixing his bowtie 'exactly, River. Please do not talk to me, to not show yourself. I will be waiting just round the corner. You free us and head straight back to the TARADIS, understood?' he said firmly. 'oh, sweetie you know me, I'd never to _such a thing_' she winked at him and left the TARDIS. 'Doctor closed his eyes and prayed that River won't blow a hole in the universe.. _again_.

In the meantime River walked into dusty area, filled with stones and dry branches. ' Oh boi, you've been wandering around' she smiled. She searched for the cave she was told about by the Doctor. After very short walk she finally noticed a cave entrance covered with stone. She approached it quietly, not to be seen by anyone. She moved the stone and whisper into the hollow 'Hello? are you there? this way is an escape' After she heard some rustling of people moving in the cave she quickly escaped into the bushes. After she found thicker bushes she kneeled and observed as four people emerged from the cave. One was old with slightly longer hair, the other handsome, brown haired gentleman followed closely by two females. She gasped slightly as she saw the younger one 'Susan' she whispered to herself. As much as she was used to time-travel, before her eyes stood her _not-so-newborn_ granddaughter, frightened. Rivers maternal instincts wanted to kick in as she had an immense urge to run up to them and hug her tightly. She'd just wait for an appropriate moment.

River observed as the group walked through the bushes, all of them scanning the area for any signs of life. 'Psst' River murmured towards the girl as she stayed in the back of the group, finally letting go of the other woman. 'AAAAAh' Susan screamed as she noticed River hidden in the bushes 'Susan? What is it!' the elder man asked, alarmed. 'It's.. It's nothing grandfather..I just stumbled' Susan lied. 'You all go on.. I just… need to pee.. I'll catch up with you' she excused herself for a group. 'Hello Susan!' River smiled admiringly at Susan 'What are you doing here! You're… How can you be here… anyways.. How is grandfather back home?' Susan wanted to know so much. The last time she saw _her _ grandfather he was in his last regeneration and her grandmother was… 'Well, my time Doctor is very much alive… You were just born the other day actually', Susan looked down 'Sweetie, why are you so sad?' River asked concerned. Susan looked deep into her grandmother's eyes 'Gotta go, always remember I love you' She said sternly and quickly hugged her grandmother 'hope it's not the last time we see each other _grandma_' she forced a smile and quickly ran to catch up with the rest of the group. 'What's the matter dear?' asked alarmed Doctor as he noticed tearstains on her cheeks ' Oh, It's nothing grandfather.. I was just scared.. Sometimes I cry when I am scared' _great now I'm making myself look like a always scared crybaby…_ 'she thought. The group disappeared from River's sight. Blonde curls lady then rose to her feet, finding her way back to the blue police box she loved so much.

Doctors' head shot up as he heard the TARDIS door open. River slowly walked inside, gently pecked his lips 'I like you better that way, though that other guy was pretty hot' she smirked. ' Ian, his name was Ian Chesterton, the woman was Barbara Wright.. in the end Barbara Chesterton' he smiled 'you matchmaker!' River playfully hit his arm as she walked by him to the bedroom 'now sweetie, can we get some sleep? or you need your ass saved again?' She disappeared in the room. 'That's enough for today' Doctor followed and slipped under the covers 'Thank you' he kissed her cheek' but she was already half asleep. Doctor stayed awake for few long hours. He didn't need as much sleep as River did, his mind wandering through time and space, trying to recall situations when he needed to be saved by mysterious blonde woman. 'Oh crap' he shot out of bed and ran towards the console room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

This chapter is rather long. As the anniversary of Elisabeth Sladen death is coming I dedicate this chapter to her and her character. Hope you'll enjoy.

* * *

><p>The Doctor set the coordinates for Aberdeen, Scotland. After making sure he'd pop the right time, he went to River's room and watched her sleep. After some time he got bored and went into the wardrobe to find an 80s outfit that would fit River. He went through all his companions clothes. Susan's old (new?) school uniform, Jamie's kilt, Leela's beige outfit, Victoria's grotesque dress, Rose's pair of jeans and t-shirt with a flag, he even found his ridiculous outfit of the 7th regeneration. He flinched a little at his lack of taste.<p>

He remembered his companions, wondering how they were doing. He could so easily visit them all, but then he could change the course of time, he wouldn't dare doing that… on purpose. He waited for River to wake on her own, eventually she'd get pissed if he were to wake her up every 5 minutes. He went to the console room and waited. Not long after River appeared there, carrying her 80s outfit in her hands, not amused.

'What on Earth is that?' She said _loudly_, the Doctor fidgeted with his fingers 'It's for you, we're about to hit off the 80s! ' If she had free hands River would probably get her head between them. 'You've got no taste, sweetie, and 80s? What did you do wrong in the past now?' she smiled. _this is fun_. 'Let me get us something to wear, are you visiting with me this time?' she asked noticing he also had changed.

'Yes, It's not a saving mission, more of a _lift_ trip' she studied him, curious' lift? to whom? Susan?'. The Doctor smiled broadly 'Oh, no.. not this time' he went around the console to get closer to River, he took her by the arms and stared deeply in her eyes 'Honey! You're meeting Sarah Jane Smith!' River smiled at the name, there was so much she heard about that amazing woman, she'd feel jealous if she didn't know _her_ Doctor better. What's in the past stays in the past 'What did you do to that poor woman, that she needs our help, now?' The Doctor looked at his shoes and gently caressed the TARDIS console.

River started to get a little bit impatient ' Honey?' she lowered her voice. 'Well, we were parting ways with Sarah.. and I was supposed to drop her off in-' River sighed 'Oh, The Old Girl didn't take you where she was supposed to, did she?' River stifled a laugh. The Doctor's cheeks went red. 'Shouldn't we be going or something?' the Doctor stated. 'Choose the clothes and we're off, we've got to rent a car to give that poor girl a lift' River rolled her eyes and they both proceeded to the wardrobe. 'See, this is why you _should never _choose clothes on your own' she showed him his colorful outfit 'and the celery? boy, what was on your mind?' River giggled 'HEALTH it has special healing powers!' The Doctor responded quickly, River quirked an eyebrow.

After what seemed like an endless, playful banter they went outside the TARDIS, hidden in the bushes, to stop anyone from noticing it, especially Sarah Jane, or his younger self. Not too far away they found a car rental, they paid the cashier and then waited for the blue box to appear.

ooo

As they were about to eat another chip they heard an all-too familiar noise, they rushed to hide behind the blue car. They saw a woman in a ridiculous outfit carrying a puppet owl and a flower. River eyed Sarah and then the Doctor 'Who takes after whom?' she giggled but he shushed her. 'Ok, ok.. Do not make fun of Sarah Jane, I'm sure she's a lovely woman' River mimicked her husband ' That was in fashion back then, you're an archeologist, you should know' He told her 'Oh but I did know… I just never saw it with my eyes..can we please stop talking about clothes?' River ushered him to hide as they heard the noise of a disappearing TARDIS ' you just left her like that?' River asked and Doctor nodded sadly 'without even a proper goodbye' He got lost in his thoughts for a moment 'Let's fix that now, shall we?' he said as he entered the car and started the engine. River fought the urge to cover her eyes as he began to roll down the street. 'Well, hello there, do you know the way to South Croydon? ' River inquired nonchalantly as if they were tourists. 'Oh, yes I do, In fact that is where I am headed' Sarah Jane replied to the strange couple 'Oh, jump in then sweetie' River encouraged her by opening the door for her. After a while of hesitation 'Oh, Come on it's not like we're to _abduct_ you' The Doctor said seeing her thinking 'you look like you could use a lift' He nodded to her 'luggage'. Sarah jumped a little at the word 'abduct' but decided it must've been a pure coincidence of a word choice. The doctor opened the door for her and she sat in the backseat. River turned to the woman and they began to chat during the way, as Sarah was giving them directions. 'So, how did you end up here?' River asked. 'Uh, a _friend_ gave me a lift…but he..um.. had to go and couldn't take me any further.. he had to leave very quickly' Sarah stumbled with her words and River could swear she saw tears in the woman' eyes. She hit the Doctor on the arm 'Augh' he looked at her as if she was crazy. River just smiled broadly at Sarah Jane. 'So sweetie, why are you going to South Croydon? We're going to see an old friend of his' She pointed at the Doctor, slightly rolling her eyes.' 'Not too fond of her, are you?' Sarah asked ' Oh no! So far I love her, even too much for my liking' River responded. ' Turn right here, Sir' Sarah directed 'Actually, what are your names? I feel weird calling you **sir**' Now Sarah was the one asking questions 'Oh I'm Melody Smith and he's John' River did all the talking. ' I had a friend once.. never mind' Sarah's eyes became cloudy. Both Doctor and River knew _who _she was talking about 'So, who was _your _bloke?' River asked suggestively, Sarah snorted 'he was no bloke of mine I was just..another companion of his. We travelled a lot you know' River tenderly observed woman, wanting to hug her 'Oh I'm sure you meant the world to him' the Doctor replied, guilty as River patted the back of Sarah's hand who looked doubt and barely whispered 'I don't think so' It wasn't bitter, it wasn't harsh just pure sadness emanated from her. 'Pull over' River ordered. Doctor quickly obeyed and River quickly opened the back door and ordered Sarah to get out, she did that the same to the Doctor. Sarah stared at woman, bewildered, Doctor was no better and he was begging her in his mind that she wouldn't do it 'This is dangerous River' he muttered as he got out of the car. She just shot him a glare 'Apologise to her' She required. The Doctor quivered 'Uh.. in the name of _mankind_ I apologise to you Sarah-Jane' he tried to act like a stranger. Sarah's eyes shot wide open 'Wh..What did you call me? WHO ARE YOU?' She backed away, Doctor waited for the Universe to collapse and River stood trying not to laugh 'She never told us her name, did she' Doctor inquired River, unsurely. River stepped in 'Sarah, my name is River Song and this one here is the clumsy Doctor' Sarah jaw was now slightly opened 'We wanted to give you a lift since this _idiot_ put you in a wrong place' Sarah smiled gratefully at River then turned to Doctor smiling sadly, ready to burst 'which face?' 'Eleventh' he replied and was immediately hit in the head 'IT TOOK YOU 7 FACES TO COME BACK?' River laughed at the situation of another woman hitting her husband, she was just glad Sarah wasn't hitting _on_ him. 'I.. I..I just recently found out and right now we are changing history' 'Oh! Great, that's supposed to make it up for me?' Sarah stared at him 'oh come here you' Doctor tried to hug his old companion 'I'm still angry at you, and don't forget we've just parted ways' 'But I never forgot you Sarah Jane, never could and never will' he smiled awkwardly. 'Good, now let's go to Croydon'.

oo

A while later they were back in the car, busy remembering their adventures, River listening in. Soon they arrived.

'Guess this is a goodbye, again' Doctor sighed. 'You wouldn't like a cup of tea, would you?' Sarah proposed. ' No, thank you Sarah' As the Doctor began walking away 'Doctor! Say goodbye this time, please.' She insisted. Doctor gladly obeyed, he rushed to hug her tightly, 'Goodbye, My Sarah Jane', she then proceeded to River 'Take care of your husband' River quirked an eyebrow 'Oh come onn..You can't hide it' She smiled and hugged her. 'Pop in sometime if you want, my door is always open for you'. "Until we meet again, Sarah' Doctor half-smiled and both of them proceeded to car.

ooo 

'What are you thinking about sweetie?' River asked as she drove. 'Sarah is dying' he hung his head. 'I couldn't bring myself to go and say goodbye to her.. I've known for some time now'.

They continued in silence.

ooo

Sarah was laying in bed, Luke Smith holding her hand. 'Go to bed Luke' she asked him 'I want to stay with you mom' The boy' eyes became teary 'Oh Luke' Sarah lightly caressed his hair, having a hard time moving. 'I'm weak I won't go anywhere you know, at least not in this body' Luke glared at her 'Don't even say that mom, please' Sarah coughed 'go'. Luke obeyed and soon Sarah Jane was left alone in her room. She found out about the cancer only mere months ago it spread fast. She heard the noise just behind her door which soon opened 'Luke, I asked you to go to sleep' She said, her eyes closed, eyelids too heavy to open. 'Hello Sarah Jane' she heard a young voice say. With much trouble she opened her eyes and saw _him_. The Doctor and his wife. Doctor approached her, River staying behing, forcing a delicate smile of acknowledgement.

'I'm gonna die tonight' she whispered. 'I know' Doctor replied sadly, almost choking, tears welling up in all three pair of eyes present in the room. He came to her bed 'want me to call for Luke?' Doctor asked gently 'no.. I want to spare him this' she coughed, small drops of blood escaping her mouth. River quickly took a handkerchief and helped her. 'I will leave the two of you alone' River stated and went outside the room, into the TARDIS, at the verge of crying. She hardly knew the woman, she couldn't imagine what the Doctor must be feeling right now. First the Brigadier, now Sarah, not to mention the loss of Rose and Donna.

ooo

Inside Sarah's room, the Doctor held tightly onto her hair. Neither of them speaking. After what seemed like a split second to the Doctor, he heard her taking her last breath and he, himself stopped breathing for a moment and then let go of his emotions and cradled her limp body in his arms.

'Goodbye, my Sarah Jane' he kissed her forehead, a lone tear making his way down his cheek. He wiped it away with his sleeve and left her lifeless figure.

ooo

As he entered TARDIS. River immediately took him in her arms. Caressing the back of his head, soothing. He clung to her body like a small child. Grieving.

'What about her son?' River asked 'He could come with us, he shouldn't be alone now'

'He won't want to come with us, besides he's got friends here; Clyde, Rani. They'll take care of him' Doctor responded and River nodded. Doctor knew best.

oo

Few days later, they stood hiding behind the trees as the coffin was lowered to the ground, the gathering wasn't too big. Only few close neighbours and few UNIT soldiers paying their honors to the bravest woman on Earth. Doctor and River turned away and walked into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>IN LOVING MEMORY OF ELISABETH SLADEN<p>

1946-2011

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if the ending was on a sad note. I just had to let out some feelings. I still can't get over her death. She was a memorable character and an amazing person. Farewell Lis.<p> 


End file.
